


Мост Над Беспокойными Водами

by dnimreven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 03:42:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20057452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnimreven/pseuds/dnimreven
Summary: После того, как Танос побежден, Тони устраивает вечеринку, как любой нормальный человек. Стив тоже там, и Тони решает, что соблазнить его будет великолепной идеей, просто на память о старых временах. Всё идет… немного не так, как он планировал.





	Мост Над Беспокойными Водами

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bridge Over Troubled Waters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17727599) by [vorkosigan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vorkosigan/pseuds/vorkosigan). 

В самом начале они одержали победу, пусть и немного горькую. 

Всё начинается с победы, за ней идет уборка, которая кажется нескончаемой; да, после большой победы миру обычно необходимо немного заботы. И таково их начало, пусть даже некоторые скорее назовут это концом. Но это всё, в конце концов, всего лишь семантика. Что-то одно должно закончиться, чтобы что-то новое могло начаться.

В начале - в этом новом начале - мы видим немного празднования и немного траура, всё перемешанное друг с другом в одно; мы видим вновь воссоединившихся друзей; мы видим примирения; рукопожатия, объятия, звон бокалов. Даже несколько речей произнесено. Вечер набирает обороты, и они становятся менее скучными, пусть и немного менее разборчивыми. Потому что в этот момент, который одновременно является и началом, и концом, мы видим огромную вечеринку в резиденции Мстителей.

Как бы то ни было, это и есть начало этой истории.

Но мы не будем начинать с самого начала. Середины имеют обыкновение быть гораздо интереснее.

*

Следующим утром Тони просыпается с убийственной головной болью и сухими глазами. Также он просыпается один. Он должен чувствовать облегчение - так будет лучше, правда; и всё равно он не уверен, что он должен благодарить за это неприятное ощущение в его животе - похмелье или свою пустую кровать.

\- Фрайдей. Когда Капитан Роджерс ушел?

\- Около часа назад. Босс, согласно вашим показателям, вам стоит восполнить недостаток жидкости в организме.

Он сползает с кровати и хватает бутылку с водой. Либо она на вкус как дерьмо, либо его собственный язык. Маленькие глотки. Он так давно не пил столько, чтобы заработать себе полноценное похмелье.

Не стоило ему этого делать. Но с другой стороны, если бы он не напился, он бы не получил Стива.

Хотя, Стива у него всё ещё нет, так что это ничего не значит. Но ведь это именно то, чего хотел Тони, разве нет? Всё именно так, как он и планировал.

Тони протирает глаза. Но всё равно ещё есть шанс, что Стив просто ушел в свою комнату. Правда?

Но тогда ситуация лишь усложнится. Если это так, Тони стоит залечь на дно, пока Стив не уберется отсюда. Так будет проще всего. 

Какая жалость, что Тони никогда не выбирает легких путей, ну правда.

\- Он покинул здание?

\- Да, босс, - и затем, не дожидаясь вопросов: - Он вышел, не заходя в свою гостевую комнату. Его вещи всё ещё там.

О, точно. Гостевая комната. Наверное, это правильная формулировка. Стив вернулся не для того, чтобы остаться.

Тони и не хотел, чтобы он оставался. Это только к лучшему абсолютно для всех, что он принял позицию лидера новых Мстителей западного побережья. У него уже есть билет на самолет, который улетает сегодня вечером, и всё такое. Вечеринка была лишь короткой остановкой на его пути.

И всё же. Тони оставил в той комнате всё именно так, как и было, когда Стив улетел на похороны Пегги столько лет назад. Он игнорировал ее существование, он хотел превратить эту комнату в кладовую или покрасить стены в темно-фиолетовый или что-нибудь ещё такое же жалкое и глупое, но в итоге он так к ней и не прикоснулся. Даже никогда в нее не заходил. А сейчас все вещи упакованы, и эта комната официально считается гостевой. Он должен чувствовать облегчение.

Так почему же у этого чувства вкус соленых огурцов и предательства?

Тони подбирает себя с пола и засовывает в душ, затем он принимает обезболивающие, и после этого начинает ощущать себя достойным вернуться в ряды человеческой расы.

Он даже не выпил _так много, _если быть честным. Говорят, нужно пить столько бокалов, сколько седых волос у тебя на голове.

\- А мы, эм, мы знаем, куда он ушел?

\- Хотите, чтобы я отследила его телефон, босс?

Нет. Это уже слишком. Тони может и быть немного сталкером в сердце, но не _настолько_.

Стив наверняка пошел на пробежку. Человек привычки, наш Капитан.

Тони был так зол на Стива за то, что произошло между ними в Германии, в Сибири. Он больше не злится. Сейчас он просто… смирился с тем, что Стиву плевать. Совершенно плевать. Раньше именно это причиняло больше всего боли, до того как Тони смирился с этим фактом. Больше ему не больно.

Только вот это не совсем правда, ведь так? 

И то, что Стиву плевать, тоже неправда, и Тони совершенно не знает, что ему делать с этими новыми откровениями. (Прошлый Тони бы немного позлорадствовал, но это всё равно стало бы очередной ложью, в которой он бы убедил себя. А сейчас самое время искоренить всю ложь; прямо как вшей.)

_Я люблю тебя, _сказал Стив прошлой ночью, ни с того ни с сего, просто взял и сказал. В этот момент Тони практически вышвырнул его из комнаты.

Нет, это тоже неправда. Тони просто стоял там, как идиот. Сейчас же он жалеет, что не сказал что-нибудь - _что угодно_ \- другое, а не _какого хрена, Стив?_

Так нельзя отвечать на ‘я люблю тебя’, как бы ты ни чувствовал себя в этот момент. Так нельзя обращаться с друзьями.

Хотя, разве они со Стивом друзья? Разве они когда-либо были друзьями?

Тони застыл на месте, услышав эти слова. Он превратился в ледяную фигуру. Всё его возбуждение растворилось в один момент, и он просто стоял там, на слабых ногах, в полнейшем шоке.

_Почему ты делаешь это со мной? Какого хрена, Стив? Это очевидно должно было ограничиться одной ночью._

Стив бросил на него Взгляд. От этого взгляда Тони чувствовал себя крошечным; ниже самых низших из всех лгущих политиков.

Этот Взгляд. И саркастичный комментарий, который всё равно не смог скрыть боль в его глазах. И затем Стив ушел.

Он вернулся позже, но на этот раз всё было по-другому.

*

_Эта вечеринка стала первым разом после их ссоры, когда он увидел Стива в ситуации, где мир не рушился вокруг них. И внезапно для Тони все остальные словно растворились._

_Тони флиртует без зазрения совести. Он флиртует глазами - бросает Стиву мягкие и непристойные взгляды их под ресниц. Он флиртует бровями. Он флиртует руками, прикасаясь к Стиву без всякой необходимости, пока они разговаривают. Его рука на руке Стива, когда он передает ему бокал. Его ладонь на спине Стива, когда они проходят мимо кого-то. Он даже начинает выводить какие-то узоры указательным пальцем прямо у Стива на груди, пока они болтают о всякой ерунде. Как будто Стив принадлежит ему. Как будто у Тони есть на это право._

_Это нагло и это слишком и это очень тщательно продумано. Стив, очевидно, это прекрасно знает; он пялится на Тони. И краснеет. И по какой-то причине… не убегает с криками. Тони интересно, в чем же тут дело._

_И затем, когда алкоголь согревает его желудок этим старым привычным теплом, смех Тони становится всё более искренним, по чуть-чуть, и он забывает, что он намеренно соблазняет Стива, или в шутку соблазняет Стива, или что он там делает. (Какого черта он вообще делает?) Он просто хорошо проводит время, и его голова кружится от волнения и всех переполняющих его эмоций; и это Стив, его Стив, Стив, по которому он так сильно скучал. Тони хочет попрощаться как следует, со Стивом и со всеми чувствами к нему, которые мучили его все эти годы._

_Стив, в свою очередь, тоже больше не смущается. Его смех становится теплее, громче, раскованней. Он ведь и сам прекрасно понимает все намеки. Выпивка Тора, должно быть, наконец ударила его в голову. Тони и Стив оба подвыпившие, и каждый взгляд, каждое прикосновение кажется таким настоящим, таким естественным._

_Тони забирает всё внимание Стива себе на целый вечер._

_И Стив ему это позволяет. Другого объяснения этому нет._

_Тони уходит и идет в свою комнату, всё ещё с бокалом в руке. Стив следует его примеру довольно скоро после этого; он наверняка считает, что он сделал это незаметно._

_Подумаешь, одна ночь между двумя друзьями, правда? Правда? Только вот Тони очень не уверен, что они вообще друзья._

_Стив должен понимать, что он делает, раз идет в комнату Тони. Тони в этом не очень уверен, но Стив не оставляет ему времени на размышления. Он берет Тони в свои руки, неотвратимый, словно летний шторм. И мышцы Тони расплываются, когда Стив крепко обхватывает его и прижимает к стене, мягко смеясь время от времени без какой-либо причины. Как ни странно, это один из самых сексуальных звуков, которые Тони когда-либо слышал. Его кости растворяются, и все мысли стерты из его головы, будто слова со школьной доски. Он умудряется расстегнуть рубашку Стива и покрывает его грудь мелкими поцелуями. Сердце Стива громко стучит у него в груди; Тони чувствует его у себя под губами; и его руки обнимают Стива в ответ, под рубашкой, которая до сих пор висит на его плечах. И он прижимается щекой, ухом к твердой груди Стива, всего на долю секунды. И он слушает его сердцебиение, словно утонченное музыкальное произведение._

_Это так приятно. Так тепло и безопасно, и какая-то часть его знает, что ему нужно продолжить - опуститься на колени и дать Стиву то, чего он хочет - что-нибудь - потому что так не ведут себя с партнерами на одну ночь, так не…_

_Ещё одну долю секунды, и затем..._

_Только вот доля секунды, скорее всего, совсем не доля секунды. Потому что затем Стив обнимает Тони и прижимает к своей груди, так же крепко, как и Тони прижимает Стива к себе, и для разума Тони в этот момент нет ничего более естественного._

_Именно в этот момент Стив шепчет свое ‘я люблю тебя’._

_И мир Тони леденеет._

_Это не происходит на самом деле - всё, о чем он может думать. И ещё: я не могу этого сделать. Может, когда-то давно я бы смог, но не сейчас. И ещё: я слишком стар для этого дерьма. Почему вы, люди, не можете оставить меня в покое? Немного неясно, к каким конкретно людям он обращается._

_Всё его возбуждение исчезает за секунды. Ему нужно уйти отсюда. Прямо сейчас. Нет; ему нужно было не приходить сюда._

_Он не может этого сделать. Это должно было быть просто на одну ночь..._

_\- Почему ты делаешь это со мной? Какого хрена, Стив? Это очевидно должно было ограничиться одной ночью._

_Его голос, по всей видимости, контролируется каким-то другим существом. Сам он совершенно не способен связно мыслить сейчас, что уж говорить о том, чтобы формулировать предложения._

_Стив поднимает на него взгляд. Тони не может понять этот взгляд. Потому что если бы он мог, он бы вынужден был признать, что в глазах Стива он видит боль, а боль никогда не была его намерением. Он никогда не хотел делать Стиву больно. Это не должно было быть вот так. Это должно было быть легко и весело; они бы разделили на двоих что-то хорошее, а затем попрощались бы друг с другом._

_\- Значит, именно так ты ведешь себя со всеми, с кем спишь? Просто обнимаешь их, вцепляешься и отказываешься отпускать? Потому что тогда тебя могут неправильно понять, - голос Стива сухой и безэмоциональный. Тони никогда не слышал, чтобы его голос был таким едким._

_Тони лишь качает головой, не в силах поднять на него взгляд._

_И затем Стив уходит._

_Он возвращается где-то час спустя._

_\- Ты всё ещё заинтересован в этой одной ночи? - спрашивает он. И он изменился. Его голос такой легкий. Будто ему совершенно плевать. Конечно, это очевидная ложь; они оба это знают._

_Но отпустить Стива во второй раз Тони не способен._

_Так что в ответ на его вопрос Тони может только кивнуть._

*

\- Босс, если вы собираетесь на улицу, то захватите зонт.

Дождь льет как из ведра. Густые серые тучи тяжело висят над землей, и весь мир кажется меньше из-за этого. Кошмар клаустрофобии.

Наверное, очень высокомерно со стороны Тони считать, что он может угадать путь, выбранный Стивом. Но если он хоть немного знает Стива - а он знает? - тот вышел на улицу, чтобы прочистить голову, и он выбрал свой любимый путь, от резиденции по проселочной дороге до ближайшего города.

Когда у Тони проблемы, он закрывает себя. В своей мастерской, в своей холодной крепости, абсолютно один, под землей. Днями.

Стиву нравится быть одному в толпе, Тони знает это. Ему нравится ходить и смотреть на людей, смотреть, как жизнь продолжается вокруг него.

  


_У нас у всех есть свои странные способы справляться с депрессией._

Он понятия не имеет, что он скажет Стиву, если найдет его. Но всё равно ему жизненно важно найти его, поговорить с ним.

Прошлой ночью, когда они занимались сексом, Тони не сказал ни слова. И он не может позволить, чтобы последним, что он сказал Стиву, осталось: _Почему ты делаешь это со мной? Какого хрена, Стив? Это очевидно должно было ограничиться одной ночью._

*

_Это не счастливый секс._

_Он напоминает деловую сделку в своей идеальности. Это секс, о котором Тони бы мечтал, если бы это происходило с кем-то другим - с красивым, безымянным незнакомцем, которого он встретил одним вечером в баре. Этот секс просто немного слишком безликий, немного слишком жестокий. Стив позволяет Тони почувствовать свою силу, при этом не становясь по-настоящему грубым. Но он обращается с телом Тони словно с бумажной куклой. Он целует его, прижав к стене, практически лишив его возможности двигаться. Он поднимает его без излишней нежности и бросает на кровать._

_И это так сексуально. Это было бы идеально, если бы только между ними ничего не произошло до этого. Если бы только Тони не продолжал думать об этом мягком смехе и тепле в глазах Стива, которое сейчас полностью исчезло; если бы только его взгляд не был таким пустым сейчас._

_Это продолжается долгое время, возможно, даже немного слишком долгое, но как только Тони начинает по-настоящему уставать, Стив позволяет ему закончить. Сам он делает это спустя несколько минут._

_Он целует Тони с такой нежностью, что она явно противоречит всей этой фальшивой отстраненности. Она мимолетна, будто летний ветер. И ему больно, ему так больно, потому что это напоминание о том, что могло бы быть, если бы только Тони всё не похерил._

_Я люблю тебя, сказал Стив. В ответ на эти слова можно сказать миллион разных вещей, и некоторые из них даже не обязательно сделают тебя полнейшим мудаком. Тебе не обязательно говорить ‘я люблю тебя’ в ответ. _

_Даже если в какое-то время, давно, ты бы с радостью произнес эти три слова; и именно поэтому вся эта ситуация ещё более трагична._

*

Наклон плечей Стива, когда Тони находит его, говорит о его тихой подавленности. Его мокрые волосы спутались. Дождь стекает по его шее. Это просто удивительно, как погода подходит к его настроению. (Эй, природа, твое пристрастие к драме никого тут не впечатляет.) Его футболка промокла насквозь. Она полностью белая, не та, в которой Стив был прошлой ночью. Тони думает, что это наверняка его собственная футболка, которую Стив нашел в его спальне этим утром. Она явна мала ему, но он всё равно всегда любил облегающую одежду.

Стив сидит на мосту, который ведет в город. Он перелез через деревянное ограждение и сейчас сидит на каменных блоках на самом краю моста, уставившись на воды внизу.

У Тони такое чувство, что его ноги сделаны из стали. На эти последние несколько шагов он, кажется, потратил целую вечность. Он опирается на ограждение позади Стива, чуть слева от него. Около минуты он просто смотрит, как на него льется дождь. Затем он передвигает свой зонт так, чтобы он закрывал ещё и Стива.

Тогда Стив поворачивает голову и поднимает взгляд. Опускает взгляд. Ничего не говорит.

По дороге сюда Тони прокрутил в свой голове миллион разных сценариев. Что он скажет Стиву? Что он мог сказать? Что ему стоит сказать? Он же красноречивый парень. Он должен уметь превратить свои мысли в слова.

Всё, на что он сейчас способен, это:

\- Я мудак.

Стив ничего не говорит. Было бы неплохо, если бы он выразил какое-нибудь несогласие, но плевать, Тони, наверное, стоило подумать об этом до того, как начал превращать всё, к чему прикасался, в дерьмо.

\- Мне жаль о том, что случилось прошлой ночью, - умудряется сказать он, потому что он репетировал это предложение по дороге сюда. Он решил, что если ему доведется сказать Стиву хоть что-то, то он должен сказать ему это предложение.

Результаты отчетливо неудовлетворительны.

Стив лишь пожимает плечами.

\- Всё нормально. Уже… - он не закончил, просто рассеянно махнул рукой вниз.

Прошлой ночью последним, что Стив сказал Тони, было: _Ты всё ещё заинтересован в этой одной ночи? _Это звучало холодно, жестоко; это ощущалось, словно открытая рана. А сейчас он даже не заморачивается, чтобы сказать _уже много воды утекло,_ он просто _указывает рукой _вместо этого.

Несмотря на попытки Тони быть холодным и отстраненным, его голова - это темное место, и он чувствует себя потерянным там, пытаясь удержаться за соломинку; и он даже не может найти себя, он такой маленький; если Стив не посмотрит на него ещё хоть раз, Тони несомненно исчезнет совсем.

\- Это не твоя вина, - говорит Стив, явно заметив, что его полу-ответа недостаточно, но несмотря на свою попытку, но всё равно звучит жестко. - Мы просто неправильно поняли друг друга. Это не… я не злюсь на тебя.

_Тебе просто грустно,_ говорит ему Тони в своей голове. И ещё: _я буду скучать по тебе_. Он вспоминает, как Стив говорил эти же самые слова _ему,_ годы назад, вспоминает, как приятно было их слышать, как отчаянно Тони прятался от них. Он мог бы проводить со Стивом больше времени, если бы попытался. Он мог бы _говорить _с ним больше. Это бы точно имело значение, это бы точно что-то изменило.

\- Нам всегда каким-то образом удавалось избегать друг друга. Нам слишком хорошо это удавалось.

Тогда Стив поворачивается и поднимается на него взгляд, недоуменно моргая. Как будто он не ожидал, что Тони продолжит разговор. Хотя он не выглядит крайне недовольным.

_Ты, что, думал, что я просто извинюсь - закрою гештальт и сбегу?_ думает Тони. Честно говоря, он рассматривал такую возможность. Но теперь он решил остаться, просто назло Стиву.

Ну, наверное, это не единственная причина, но какая разница.

Извинения сдавливают его шею петлей, но прощание кажется невыносимым. У них друг с другом было слишком много прощаний. Они исчерпали свой лимит прощаний в этой жизни, и сейчас им придется терпеть присутствие друг друга до конца своих дней.

Эх, если бы.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? - спрашивает Стив. Он снова отвел взгляд, но, по крайней мере, разговаривает с Тони. Он не проявляет никакого желания вставать, и как бы сильно Тони не хотел перелезть через ограждение и сесть рядом с ним, ему кажется, что это было бы навязчиво.

\- Я имею в виду, - отвечает он, - что мы были вместе в одной команде, в общем и целом, около двух секунд, много лет назад, а потом я ушел, а потом ты ушел, а потом, с Таносом, мы по большей части были на разных концах мира. Миров. Неподходящее время, я не знаю. У меня просто…

_У меня просто никогда не было возможности быть с тобой, даже в качестве друга. Я думал, что тебе это не нужно, а сейчас я думаю, что, возможно, нужно, но уже слишком поздно._

\- Я всегда скучаю по тебе, Тони, - говорит Стив, и вот оно, видите, вот как это делается; все-таки возможно выразить это словами. У Стива язык точно не отпал.

_Я тоже по тебе скучаю; как сумасшедший._

\- Мы никогда не были друзьями, - вместо этого задумчиво говорит Тони. - Не то чтобы, знаешь, - получается неправильно. Ну конечно, у него всё получается неправильно.

Стив бросает на него взгляд, и в его глазах можно было бы увидеть боль, если бы ее не покрывало всё это смирение.

\- Думай, как хочешь, Тони. Я считал тебя другом.

\- Я тоже считал тебя другом, кретин. Я не это имел в виду.

\- Тогда _что _ты имел в виду?

\- Мы никогда не проводили время как друзья.

\- Да. Никогда.

\- Мы никогда не развлекались только вдвоем. Ну, знаешь. Кино. Игры. Совместные обеды. Всё такое, - и сейчас, когда у Тони не может быть всего этого - потому что уже _слишком поздно _\- он хочет этого больше всего на свете. - Черт, Стив, мы даже никогда не говорили по телефону, если это не касалось работы.

\- Ты думаешь, я этого не знаю? И что с того? - теперь Стив немного злится, и по сравнению с его пустыми глазами в начале этого разговора - это как бальзам на душу. Ну, почти. - Знаешь, если ты, сам для себя, считал меня другом, и я считал тебя другом, то…

Он замолкает, делает глубокий вдох, но не продолжает.

\- Да, я понимаю, - быстро говорит Тони. Он не смотрел на их ситуацию с этой стороны, и к тому же он отчаянно не хочет заканчивать этот разговор. - Если один человек влюблен в другого человека, но ничего не говорит. И этот другой человек влюблен в этого первого человека, но тоже ничего не говорит… - он хочет ударить себя по голове, кирпичом, потому что слова выпадают у него изо рта без его согласия и, что ещё более фатально, умудряются избежать встречи с мозгом на своем пути наружу.

Стив нахмурился в его сторону.

\- Я не об этом говорил.

\- Я просто приводил… неуместную аналогию. Игнорируй меня, - быстро говорит Тони.

\- Да, - неуверенно продолжает Стив. - Ну, знаешь, может ситуация та же самая, даже если мы говорим про дружбу. А я говорил про _дружбу,_ \- твердо уточняет он. _Если бы ты мог стереть это ‘я люблю тебя’, которое ты сказал прошлой ночью, ты бы так и сделал,_ думает Тони. _Ты бы стер эти слова на миллион раз. Ты бы всё отдал, чтобы только не говорить их. Но я был там, я слышал их, и теперь они мои, и ты не можешь их забрать у меня, и неважно, что случится дальше._ \- Давай представим, что они никогда не говорят об этом друг другу, - упрямо продолжает Стив. - Ты думаешь, это не считается? Ты бы сказал, что они не любят друг друга?

Чувства бьют по нему очень неожиданно. Тони проглатывает их.

\- Считается, - тихо соглашается он. Его голос такой низкий. Ему кажется, что это тупик в разговоре, но Стив продолжает, слишком на взводе к этому моменту.

\- Я просто не понимаю, почему с дружбой ситуация должна быть другой? Разве на это нужно… разве об этом нужно отдельно говорить?

Стив звучит так решительно, что Тони задумывается на секунду над своим ответом. Пытается быть настолько честным, насколько это возможно. В конце концов, это всё, что у них осталось.

\- Может, об этом нужно говорить, чтобы из этого что-то _получилось,_ \- медленно говорит он. И потом: - Я не думаю, что у нас что-то получилось, - эти слова режут ножом, но это правда.

\- Да, - Стив опускает плечи и роняет голову на грудь. - Я тоже так не думаю.

И вот так вот всё закончится, думает Тони. Через несколько часов Стив улетит на западное побережье. Как лидеры двух команд Мстителей, им придется работать вместе; кто знает, может, их недолгая совместная ночь и этот непродолжительный разговор помогут им сохранить профессиональные отношения на достаточном уровне. Может, им нужно было выпустить пар. Может, им нужно было обговорить некоторые их проблемы. Но сейчас Стив улетит, а Тони останется, и мир станет серее, прямо как эти тучи, и жизнь Тони потеряет очередной кусочек тепла и цвета и…

\- И друзья не занимаются тем, чем занимались мы прошлой ночью, - добавляет Стив.

\- Ну, некоторые друзья занимаются, - отвечает Тони больше из желания поспорить. В любом случае, в его словах нет запала.

Тони кладет руки на деревянное ограждение; внимание, спойлер: дерево мокрое. Тони поднимает руку, пытается стряхнуть воду с рукава; сдается. Снова ставит на ограждение локти и закрывает лицо ладонями, сильно прижимая пальцы к векам. Он не плачет. Все его чувства потрачены, и сейчас осталась лишь пустота.

Только вот это ещё одна ложь, не так ли?

*

_Тони не открывает глаза после оргазма и поцелуя. Он притворяется, что он моментально уснул, прямо под Стивом. Потому что сейчас Стив уйдет, он выйдет в эту дверь, и у Тони просто нет сил смотреть на это. У него не хватит смелости ни попрощаться, ни не попрощаться. Ни на то, ни на другое._

_Что удивляет его во всем этом, так это то, что Стив тоже моментально засыпает. Конечно, он наверняка выжат как лимон после такого марафона, но всё же. Он бесцеремонно падает на кровать рядом с Тони и уже через несколько секунд отправляется в страну снов._

_А Тони в это время лежит без сна и думает, что, если Стив тоже притворяется спящим. Возможно, он хочет остаться подольше? Потому что после того, что он сказал… это возможно, правда?_

_Он никак не может этого узнать._

_После правдоподобного количества времени, всё ещё притворяясь спящим, Тони немного прижимается к Стиву. Он делает это коряво, и он знает это. Он обидел Стива, а теперь он использует его, чтобы заглушить свое собственное черное отчаяние. Но когда Тони просто находится рядом с ним, это отчаяние немного рассеивается, и он просто лежит с закрытыми глазами и греется в тепле Стива, просто в его присутствии - это длится лишь одну или две минуты._

_Это длится не одну или две минуты._

_Ну и что с того? Стив, очевидно, спит - он должен спать - так кому от этого хуже?_

_Стив сонно закидывает руку Тони на пояс, не отдавая себе в этом отчета; и Тони может притвориться, совсем ненадолго, что именно этим они и являются друг для друга, что именно так они обращаются друг с другом, именно так они спят._

_Тогда его осеняет._

_Он понятия не имел, что он до сих пор так сильно хотел этого, со Стивом. Он думал, что он избавился от этих мыслей. Видимо, он так хорошо врал самому себе, что он позволил себе представить, что секс со Стивом принесет ему какое-то успокоение, поставит точку. Он заставил себя поверить, что это хорошая идея._

_Прежде чем он может продолжить ход этих мыслей, он засыпает._

_Просыпается он до отчаяния без-Стив-ный. Это невыносимо._

*

Тони всё ещё прячет лицо в своих мокрых ладонях, опираясь на ограждение моста. Прижав пальцы к своим закрытым векам, он просто дышит. И дышит. И дышит.

\- Я так сильно пытался не любить тебя.

Он удивился, когда услышал свой собственный голос. Это было просто мыслью, но, очевидно, она решила выйти на свет. Ну. Ему даже не жаль. Не то чтобы Стив не понял, что Тони чувствует, как только он прикоснулся к нему прошлой ночью. Он понял это даже до того, как сам Тони это понял.

Вот и всё. Он сказал это.

Он слышит шорох, затем всплеск, и ограждение трясется немного, и затем Тони открывает глаза, и Стив стоит рядом с ним. Он не касается Тони, но он смотрит на него - Тони не понимает этого взгляда, но его сердце пропускает удар просто от того, что он смотрит Стиву в глаза. Хотел бы он уметь понимать Стива. Вода с зонта падает прямо Стиву на голову, но он, похоже, этого даже не замечает.

\- Хотелось бы мне, чтобы у тебя не получилось, - говорит Стив со слабой и грустной улыбкой на лице. А чего Тони ожидал? Романтичной музыки в нужный момент? Неожиданного предложения руки и сердца? Чего? 

Они оба сломали слишком много, и последний провал Тони стал кульминацией всего этого, и сейчас для них уже слишком поздно… Только посмотрите на безнадежный взгляд в глазах Стива. Пусть даже он, похоже, не может оторвать этого взгляда от лица Тони. Пусть даже…

Части разговора возвращаются к Тони, и они складываются вместе в один пазл, и он вдруг осознает, что он использовал слишком много прошедшего времени. _Я считал тебя другом. Я пытался не любить тебя. _Это то, что слышит Стив, да?

Внезапно ему становится страшно. Он собирается превратить прошедшее время в настоящее, и это так импульсивно, и это так чертовски страшно.

\- Стив? - Тони практически передумывает, но он чувствует, что либо сейчас, либо никогда. Ему нечего терять. - У меня не получилось. У меня всё ещё не получается. Вообще никак. Может, мне уже пора перестать пытаться.

Стиву потребовалось пару секунд, что понять, что говорит Тони. По большей части, потому что он не может в это поверить, решил Тони. Он нахмурился.

\- У тебя не получается… не любить меня.

\- Точно.

Тони по-странному отстранен от своих собственных слов. Признания в любви не должны выглядеть вот так. Они должны состоять из сердечек и цветов и шоколада и клубники и всего на свете. Или они должны быть душераздирающими и трагичными. Никак не такими… прозаическими. 

Но сквозь все эти годы он анализировал и пере-анализировал свои чувства к Стиву снова и снова, вдоль и поперек, он разбирал их так часто, что в какой-то момент наверняка забыл собрать их обратно вместе.

Он должен сказать _я люблю тебя._ Может, это всё исправит.

Он не может.

Стив тоже не выглядит так, будто он все-таки поверил ему.

\- Но прошлой ночью ты…

\- Я запаниковал, - перебивает Тони. - Это было слишком… от этого слишком больно, а это было… прошлая ночь должна была быть прощанием, но всё вышло из под контроля, поэтому я запаниковал и соврал. Ну, не соврал, а просто промолчал, не договорил, но всё равно. Запаниковал; соврал.

Дождь заливает ему глаза, капает с бороды. Льется с волос ему в уши. Он вспоминает про зонт. Он вспоминает, что зонты следует держать вертикально. Над головой. А не наклонять их на плечо, словно молодая девушка с картин Моне, бездумно крутя им то в одну, то в другую сторону.

Тони абсолютно похер на зонт.

Стив застыл на месте, будто он скульптура из мрамора. Вода стекает по его лицу. Тони думает, что он наверняка может стоять так, пока сменяются поколения. Может, он и вправду превратился в камень?

\- Так… что это значит для нас? - спрашивает Стив. Он ни на сантиметр не приблизился к Тони.

_Что ты хочешь, чтобы это значило для нас?_ хочет спросить Тони, но это несправедливый вопрос. Ему нужно дать что-то. Ему нужно сделать что-нибудь, чтобы выйти из этого безвыходного положения.

\- Тебе, правда, нужно лететь на западное побережье? - говорит он, не думая.

Это опасная территория. Нет, к черту это. Это зыбучие пески внутри дымящегося вулкана во время землетрясения.

_У меня есть обязанности, Тони,_ сейчас скажет Стив этим своим упрекающим тоном. _Я лидер команды._

Или.

_Я не думаю, что у нас что-то получится, Тони. Уже слишком поздно._

Или.

_Остаться здесь? Под твоим руководством? Нет, я так не думаю._ (От этого ответа гораздо больнее, чем должно быть.)

Или самое худшее.

_Мне нужно лететь. Но, может, нам стоит поддерживать связь. Может, нам стоит продолжить общаться. Посмотреть, куда это приведет нас_. (Потому что было бы почти лучше просто отпустить Стива совсем, чем начинать очередные заведомо провальные отношения, в которых один неудачный старт за другим неудачным стартом растягиваются до бесконечности. Но он всё равно не сможет отказать Стиву, если он попросит.)

В итоге Стив говорит:

\- Если ты действительно хочешь, чтобы я остался здесь, то мне совершенно похер на западное побережье, - его голос неожиданно напряжен. И затем: - Ты хочешь? Чтобы я остался.

И это тот вариант ответа, на который Тони не осмеливался надеяться, и теперь, когда он оказался реальностью, он застыл от ужаса.

\- Тони? - Стив смотрит на него с ожиданием. Всё ещё не двигаясь, всё ещё не преодолев расстояние между ними. Тони нужно, чтобы Стив обнял его, так крепко, как прошлой ночью, когда его руки сжимали его так сильно, когда его тело прижималось к нему твердой скалой. Стив не обнимает. И Тони не может говорить.

\- Если… ты не уверен… - голос Стива дрожит впервые. Он был таким рассудительным и собранным с того момента, как Тони нашел его. Тони думает, что в Стиве это означает сдерживаемое отчаяние, но он не уверен. Он не может читать его. Ему нужно научиться. Затем Стив снова берет себя в руки и очень контролируемым голосом продолжает: - Если ты не уверен, то скажи мне сейчас. Если тебе нужно подумать, подумай. Но пожалуйста, не нужно говорить да, а затем…

\- Передумывать?

Стив не кивает. Ему не нужно.

Тони сглатывает.

_Останься,_ хочет сказать он, но ему кажется, что этого недостаточно.

_Пожалуйста, останься,_ то же самое, только чуть более отчаянно.

_У нас с тобой где-то миллион проблем, с которыми нам нужно разобраться, но я хочу этого. С тобой, я хочу,_ уже не так убого, но это на будущее.

В конце концов, слова подводят его, но его ноги всё ещё работают, поэтому он делает шаг вперед. Порыв воздуха выбивает зонт у него из рук, но Тони едва это замечает. Губы Стива мокрые от дождя. Сначала они жесткие и неподдатливые, но затем что-то меняется. Прошлой ночью под губами Тони были лишь улыбки Стива, прежде чем всё покатилось к чертям. Этот поцелуй другой. Он означает доверие. Сперва он сдержанный, затем отчаянный, и затем Тони медленно превращает его в нежный, и наконец, наконец Стив плавится под ним, и Тони держит его лицо в своих ладонях, и отпустить его невыносимо.

\- Ладно, - шепчет Стив, всё понимая. - Ладно, хорошо.

И Тони знает, что этого достаточно, что ему больше ничего не нужно говорить сейчас, и может быть, они могут научиться понимать друг друга, не используя много слов, и может быть, в какой-то момент… может быть, они насколько настроятся друг на друга, что они смогут отлично понимать друг друга и молча.

Тони уже тошнит от всех этих ‘может быть’.

\- Я люблю тебя, - говорит он, опьянев от поцелуя, и эти три слова словно трещина в плотине, которая мгновенно разрастается и превращается в поток, который он не может остановить. - Я люблю тебя, и господи боже, мы совершенно не совместимы, и у нас столько проблем, я понятия не имею, сможем ли мы разобраться с ними или нет, я понятия не имею, _как _это сделать, но Стив, _я люблю тебя_. Ты мое сердце. И я даже не шучу сейчас. Отстойное и уставшее и бесполезное и не работающее нормально - вот такое сердце я могу тебе предложить - но какое есть. И оно всё твоё. И это всё, что у меня есть.

Он замолкает, тяжело дыша. Открывает рот, чтобы сказать что-то ещё, но вместо этого ощущает вкус дождя на языке и решает подождать.

\- Мы разберемся с этим, - мягко говорит Стив. - Я обещаю, - и затем он протягивает руку и прикасается к груди Тони, рядом с реактором. Именно это место часто немеет и до сих пор болит, когда меняется погода. Сейчас оно не немеет и не болит. И Стив нежно прижимает всю ладонь к его груди. - Я знаю, что оно уставшее, - добавляет он. - Но оно, правда, не отстойное.

\- Так ты останешься?

\- Так я останусь.

*

В конце истории, мы видим один не пригодившийся билет на самолет. Мы видим одно место на самолете, которое остается свободным до самой последней минуты, на радость женщине, чья дочка вот-вот родит на другом конце континента. В конце, мы видим команду героев на западном побережье, чьим лидером становится один определенный Клинт Бартон, который не уверен, что справляется хорошо, но который определенно точно справляется хорошо. Также в этом конце мы видим одну попытку выкупить небольшой местный мост у министерства транспорта Нью Йорка, но, к сожалению, мост не подлежит продаже. К тому же, существует много других лучших способов потратить деньги, как отметили бы некоторые люди, пускай даже у тебя их очень много; пускай даже ты в душе сентиментальный романтик, несмотря на все попытки скрыть этот небольшой факт. И всё же, как прекрасно знают все местные жители, два богатых чувака из вычурной резиденции неподалеку имеют обыкновение устраивать пикник на этом мосту один раз в год; они перелазят через деревянное ограждение - что, вообще-то, запрещено - и сидят на каменных блоках на краю моста, разговаривают; как это обычно бывает, они слишком сильно всем нравятся, чтобы кто-то их беспокоил.


End file.
